


No One Else Will Do

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Vampire!Mick, human!Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Mick hates drinking from anyone but Barry. It's an intimacy he will only share with the one he loves.





	No One Else Will Do

The first time it happened, he expected pain. It was a reasonable expectation when someone was biting into your neck, intent on drinking your blood. Instead, all he had felt was satisfaction. Since then he had come to realize that this was more than survival, more than just providing sustenance. This was his right. Something no one else could do. There was no one else that Mick would trust enough to be this vulnerable with. He wouldn’t even let Len feed him because he knew that, if push came to shove, Len would abandon him. He’d done it before, after all.

No, Barry knew that this was only theirs. If he couldn’t feed from Barry, Mick would only drink bagged blood. In the past it was blood stolen from hospitals and trauma centers. Now it was blood Barry had Caitlin draw and put aside for those rare times Barry couldn’t be there. 

Barry smiled softly as Mick’s arms snaked around his waist, hands overlapping on his stomach. The first few pulls had been greedy, but as Mick ingested more, he became more pliable, more relaxed. 

Feeding from a living person was almost like being drunk, Mick had explained once. His inhibitions lowered and his reaction time was slower. Knowing that Mick knew he was safe with Barry just proved to him that all their friends, family and teammates were wrong. Nothing this precious could be wrong.

Mick’s fangs retraced and he lazily licked the wound until Barry’s supernatural healing closed it off. Mick shifted his hips, gently rutting against Barry’s hip as he grew even harder. Barry rolled over to face his lover, immediately kissing him deeply. Maybe he should be ashamed of how much he loved tasting his blood on Mick’s tongue, but he wasn’t.

“Ate all my veggies,” Mick teased. “Want my dessert.”

Barry grinned and slithered down the bed until he was able to slide his mouth over Mick’s thick length. He bobbed shallowly a few times before relaxing his jaw and letting Mick take over. He loved the way the silky foreskin slipped over his tongue, smearing the bitter taste of precum throughout his mouth. His cock twitched valiantly, but the three orgasms Mick had given him not even a hour ago left him completely spent. 

Barry used to suspect that Mick preferred drinking from Barry after sex because he could taste the dopamine in his blood. Mick had corrected him, explaining that it was simply a kink of his. He loved how blissful Barry got after cumming a few times and he liked satisfying Barry before satisfying himself. 

Mick reached down with one hand and stroked Barry’s cheek tenderly. “Close, babe,” he warned.

Barry began gently vibrating his tongue and throat, drawing a ragged moan from Mick. A few more thrusts and Mick filled his mouth, forcing Barry to swallow fast to keep from losing a single drop. 

Once Mick started to soften, Barry licked him clean and scooted back up the bed. Mick rearranged them so Barry was draped over his chest, his ear pressed over Mick’s unbeating heart.

“Love you, Mick.”

“Love you, Red.”


End file.
